I'll be waiting for you Forever
by Lycos-sosa
Summary: The rise and fall of Prussia, and the promise between friends.


The first time they met, he had just become a 'Nation', a unity of people. He had been travelling with the Teutonic Knights of Israel as they moved towards a colder climate. She was the first to greet him when they arrived at her village. She kept him company and was his first friend. Years passed and the little girl grew up into a beautiful young woman, however he stayed young, not growing out of his toddler form. He told her the truth when she had asked, he was not human, he was a personified representation of the Order of the Knights.

She quietly accepted it and carried on with her life, with him.

The knights would leave after a couple weeks or months, but somehow, they would always return to the one village where a young woman waited to greet them.

He felt his first heartbreak when he watched her die. A terrible illness had been taking the lives of many in her village, and this time it had a strong grip on her. It was on that same day that he was bestowed a human name, Gilbert Beilschmidt, and with the name was a promise. One day, they would meet again. And so he watched her die, giving her last breath away with a smile.

He had never been so attached to human before. He had bosses and his nation's people, but he never had a true friend. He knew from then on that the very spot where she died would become the centre of his nation, the centre and capital of Prussia. It wasn't official, he wasn't strong enough, but he knew, he knew that he would return to the spot and it would eventually become the centre of his country.

.

.

.

.

The second time they met, they were a little older, she had been 15, he looked 17. He was attending the coronation ceremony of the first Emperor of the Kingdom of Prussia. It was also his official birthday, January 18, 1701. She was also attending the ceremony, this time as a nobleman's daughter. He was surprised when a young woman had run up to him, shortly after the coronation, and with her softly painted lips said his name. His human name which he had never told another being.

His almost forgotten name brought back so many painful memories and although it was improper, he brought her into his arms, bringing her into a warm embrace. It was an action he'd always wanted to do in the past, but never could.

"I missed you, frau" he breathed into her ear.

"Same here Gilbert" she gently pat his back "I almost thought I would never see you again" she nearly choked.

"How…" he cupped her cheeks with his white gloved hands "how are you here?" Last thing he knew was that the girl wasn't like him, he knew she was mortal.

"God, he let me come back" she explained "this is my 3rd life. Last time I was born in a place called France."

Prussia cried, tears leaving his crimson eyes as he rested his head on hers. "I'll never let you go this time." He promised.

They spent years together, enjoying each other's company, but it all ended too soon. Their 5th year in, her family had been attacked by bandits and rogues. He had been the first out the door at the news and was able to quickly defeat the attackers, but she had already passed.

He cried, her limp body in his grasp as he knelt on the ground, surrounded by other soldiers, but the pain was much shallower than last time. Somehow he knew that they would meet again.

.

.

And they did.

.

The third time they met, it was barely a year into Prussia's favourite Boss, Old Fritz', rule. This time she was a regular commoner who was definitely not Prussian but he didn't care. She dressed like a boy and fought with him on the field. Old Fritz knew, Prussia had told him everything, and didn't mind. They were both thankful, especially since they knew of the man's dour outlook and his unhappy time with his ex-wife.

Gilbert had been checking the troops when she had jokingly asked him whether she was to call him Commander Beilschmidt or Commander Prussia. It took all if his self-control not to hug her tightly before the other soldiers.

This time, Gilbert was much more filled out, looking strong and healthy as a man in his prime would be. His awkward teen years had passed and as he grew in size and power as a country, he gained more years onto his form. This time, he was 21, and she was barely over 18.

They spent days training, talking and reminiscing the past, but fate was cruel.

A year had passed and once again, Prussia re-lived her dying in his arms. She had taken a bullet for Old Fritz, someone she had looked up to as a father/uncle figure. They held a funeral, Prussia placing her uniform and a new dress he had been meaning to gift her over the casket. The pain was there, but lessened. He would see her again.

.

.

.

But he didn't.

Years passed

Fritz' time ended and a new successor took the throne.

Germany became independent.

The World Wars started.

Hitler died.

He was formally abolished as a nation becoming a part of Germany, Poland, and Russia.

He became a micronation.

But…he never saw her again.

.

.

.

He started to wonder if that last time truly was the last. That's how he thought, that was, until he had gotten a PM on his blog.

To Gilbert Beilschmidt

I'll be waiting for you. Forever.

Yours Truly

He knew exactly who it was. He apologized to his friends, America and Denmark who were meeting in America before a world meeting and flew out of the country back to Germany. From there he walked, ran, rode trains and taxis to the place the house used to be. The very first place he lost her, the place where his capital had been.

Empty.

His hopes were dashed, the excitement that had been building in his chest were gone, shot, dead. He almost cried.

"Gil, you're here early"

The albino turned his head, nearly snapping his neck. Standing behind him was the one and only girl who could make him feel the way he did. She stood in dark skinny jeans and a Prussian flag t-shirt. In her hands were two cups of coffee.

No extra words were needed as he nearly tackled her to the ground.

"I missed you too" she smiled.

"I have so much to tell you." He whispered into her hair, taking in the scent of shampoo.

"So do I, but first, coffee." She handed him a cup.

"mmm, you remembered." He sipped the scalding hot liquid.

"I remember everything about you Gil," she looked away shyly.

"Ich Liebe Dich." Gilbert suddenly burst out. "I realized I've never told you. I've always loved you, ever since day one, back to when you first greeted me. I only grew stronger when you accepted me as the being I was. I was reminded every day after you died that I missed you to the point that I wanted to die, to follow you, I-"

She placed a hand on his chest, silencing him. "Finally" she rolled her eyes and giggled. Before the Micronation could speak she leaned in, giving him a light peck. "So do I."

"Stay, Mein Gott, you have to stay" his red eyes filled with sorrow a he remembered the times he had watched her die. "It's peaceful now, no wars, no fighting, there's no way you could die this time." He leaned in, resting his head on her shoulder, his free hand wrapping around her waist.

"Gil, I'm staying for good this time. I'll be on this earth till I grow old and wrinkly, but I won't live forever, I'm still human. However because I'll be living on for so long with you, this will be my last life." She explained calmly, patting Gilbert's back. "There will no-longer be a 'Next time'."

"Then marry me, become a part of my nation, it's small but at least you won't go. We can have kids, get a dog and a small house in the country with a large backyard. Ludwig could come over for dinner with Feliciano and Kiku, and they can play with our kids while we cook. You can meet the other countries, Denmark, America, France, Spain. We'll be together, Husband and Wife, Nation and Capitol." He was getting more desperate as he continued. The idea that he'd never see her again after this life scared him, he would do anything to keep her with him. "My people make me a nation, but you make me human."

"We'll see" she patted his head. "We'll see."

Gilbert pulled her away at arm's length, he needed to know what kind of expression she was wearing.

It was a soft and peaceful expression, it mirrored the look she had every time she died.

"We'll see, first we should date, then get engaged, then married. Before engagement, I want to meet all your friends, I want to thank them for being there for you when I couldn't. I want to see Ludwig, you keep saying Ludwig, but I've never met him before. He's Germany isn't he?"

Gilbert nodded.

"Also, a dog would be nice, maybe a large one. Eventually children would be nice too, but you're a nation. How does that work?"

"To be honest Frau, I don't know. Words just kept spilling out and-"

"I don't have to be called by some obscure city name, do I?"

"No," he let out a small chuckle "you'll just be you. You'll be you from the past, you'll be you from the present. All your past names and any other names you might have now." He left the coffee on the ground, it was nearly all cold anyways, and picked her up. "I would introduce you to my friends now, but I want to spend time with you."

"Gil, you have years and years still to come."

"I know frau, I know."

Alternate Ending

"Then marry me, become a part of my nation, it's small but at least you won't go. We can have kids, get a dog and a small house in the country with a large backyard. Ludwig could come over for dinner with Feliciano and Kiku, and they can play with our kids while we cook. You can meet the other countries, Denmark, America, France, Spain. You can meet all the friends I was able to make. I'm not alone this time, especially now that I have you." He couldn't stop talking.

"That's great Gilbert. I think I can finally be at peace. You have many friends, you've been through hard times. And you're still here, alive."

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" Gilbert's heart felt broken.

"I think I can live out my last life happily, knowing that you'll have friends this time to help you. I guess Ludwig is Germany."

"Frau?"

"Old Father Fritz thinks you should cut down on your beer consumption. So do I. He's proud of you. I know you're no-longer a superpower, we both know, but you did your best to protect the land and for that we both are extremely proud of you."

"Frau, you're making it seem like you're leaving."

"Not now, but one day I will, and when that happens, I don't want you to drink yourself under the table. I'm sure your friends will help you get through this. I know it."


End file.
